


Wrapping Paper

by coughsyrup



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, Everything is consensual and lovely and everyone is happy, F/M, Femdom, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coughsyrup/pseuds/coughsyrup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just a drabble about Batter in rope bondage. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapping Paper

**Author's Note:**

> For Aisu (happy birthday).

Batter was pretty sure that this should have been more embarrassing than it was but his cheeks were burning from something other than shame. Okay, maybe a little bit of shame, but the sort that curled in his stomach in a way that was dark and heated and even though the ropes were crossed around his whole body, he was pretty sure that his flushed and aching erection was the most noticeable thing about him right then. At least, that was what Vader seemed to be looking at.

When she finally deemed it worth the time to look at his face, she smiled and Batter felt his heart melt all over again, the way it didn't when he first met her years ago. They'd come a long way since then. His mouth went dry and his chest felt too tight and his instinct was to reach for her if she would let him. The rope tug into his arms when he tried to move, wrists bound tight at the small of his back and the criss-cross of unforgiving fibres pressed a little too restrictively over his chest, arms, legs, ankles...

Vader had taken a while to make sure that everything was tight and comfortable – as comfortable as they both wanted, anyway. She'd stroked his cheek as he waited patiently, told him he was such a good boy for staying still and he had sighed into her fingers, eyes closed in bliss. That had been nearly 20 minutes ago. 20 minutes ago, Batter had been getting what he wanted and had had a beautiful girl, insanely long hair falling in her face and over naked breasts, attending to him and making sure every little knot and twist was secure and perfect and good enough to meet her high, high standards. 20 minutes ago, he hadn't been forced to sit and watch and wait until she decided he was ready. 20 minutes ago, his cock hadn't been achingly hard to the point where he could barely stand it, no longer allowed her little strokes or kisses as she gave him gentle praise.

Batter knelt in front of her, unable to do anything else, and a little exhale of desire left his lips when Vader finally came close enough that his lips could brush her thigh. Her hand rested over his hair, stroking over the strands there until she finally took mercy upon him enough to place his hat back upon it - not before giving it a gentle tug, of course, until his head was tilted back and his lips were parted with heavy, audible breath. Long fingers stroked over his face until they brushed over his lips and she allowed him to kiss the tips of her nails, almost claws that he couldn't wait to feel sink into his back. She watched him carefully, seemingly miles above him, somehow retaining every bit of power that he lacked, that he'd given to her willingly. The noise that left his swollen lips was a whimper against her claws until she finally, slowly, let them scratch a long, gentle line down the column of his arched, bared neck.

Finally, she drew away, turning to leave him there for as long as she deemed fit, and he finally felt himself truly returning home when he heard the murmur of, “good boy.”


End file.
